some day she will be queen
by a walk on the w i l d side
Summary: lily potter has broken an awful lot of hearts, and sometime between now and then, she started to collapse under their weight. /for the 'colour challenge' over at the ngf forum.
1. red

**Colour**: Red

**Song**: Hey Lady by Thriving Ivory

**so, this is my first drabble (way overdue :P) for the colour challenge over at the NGF's forum.**

**dedicated to zhie &hearts**

* * *

><p>She's scheduled to arrive on the 29th of October, but this is Lily and she's never been one to conform to a schedule.<br>He thinks the best he can hope for is for her to arrive at all.

.

He turns up at the muggle airport where she should be arriving, and sits down to wait. No one looks at him oddly because he's inherited his mum's knack for dressing like a muggle. He flicks through muggle magazines and watches the people who pass by, each with something more (less) important to do than pick up a cousin.

For each person that passes, he makes up a story. There's a man who's on his way to a funeral; a woman who's off to see her new grandson. One girl has just arrived in London and is off to stay with her cousin. She'll get ther and unpack her things in his lounge room. She'll sleep on the couch instead of the guest bed and have cereal for dinner. He'll shake his head at her five cups of coffee a day, and she'll laugh at how clean his apartment is.

He manages to convince himself her name is Lily, his name is Hugo and that those two might even have a happily ever after.

.

He waits at the airport for two hours, by which time he accepts she isn't coming. He isn't disappointed, he knew she probably would make it anyway.

He just can't help wishing she'd bothered to tell him.

.

He gets home at five in the evening, and sits on the edge of the bed staring at the wall. He doesn't move for an hour, the flowers he bought slowly wilting on his bedside table.

For the first time in ten years, Hugo starts to cry.

.

She doesn't arrive for three days, but he doesn't lose hope. He knows she'll turn up with a bright smile and contagious excitement.

This is Lily, and he knows her like the back of his hand.

.

She turns up on the fourth day, with a huge smile and more excitement than he could have hoped for, bearing gifts from relatives he hasn't seen in years.

She dumps her stuff one his couch and walks around his apartment, announcing it too clean and rather un-Wealsey-ish. The first thing to do, she says, is have a party, because then maybe it will feel like someone has lived here at all. She tells him to invite his friends and he agrees, pretending to both of them that he has any.

.

That night they sit on his couch watching an old muggle movie. The two main characters are fighting, desperately trying to hold onto their love. The man grabs the girl's hand as she tries to leave and they kiss like the world was about to collapse. Lily scoffs and rolls her eyes, looking over to Hugo and smirking.

"Tragic." He laments.

"-acting." She finishes, laughing at his fake-crying and tragic expression.

"Love is just stupid. You're practically a slave to someone else. No thanks."

"I refuse to believe you are skeptical about love when your parents are living proof of it."

"Yeah, well that's them. Not me."

He pretends this one comment doesn't hurt more than any other heartbreak he's ever had.

.

They sleep together on the couch, curled up under a blanket and a mound of cushions. She uses his arm as a pillow and sometime in the night he wakes up with numb fingers and his whole torso tingling, but he doesn't complain, because this is Lily and he hasn't seen her in years so she's welcome to do it for tonight.

Hugo can't help but wish this would happen the next night, but some things are too good to be true.

.

Hugo can tell she's restless, because this is Lily and he knows her like he knows his own reflection. She's got dreams bigger than the muggle Ferris wheels she loves, but nothing to hang on to. She has her plans (and Hugo can't help but wish he was a part of them).

It's two months later and Lily is more bored than ever. He can tell she wishes she was someplace more exciting, rather than just hanging with a cousin in London.

.

_She's bored in a week, big dreams but nothing material_

_I refuse to believe that love is for the weak_

_I said I'm not vulnerable_

.

Slowly, her dreams start to crumble, imploding in on themselves like a brilliant supernova somewhere in the skies above them. One day, she stops dreaming. To Lily it's a relief (no more failed ideas and no more broken promises) but to Hugo, it's a catastrophe (because his perfect little star is about to implode).

They fight, screams and yells and complaints from the neighbours following her as she marches out the door.

He breaks down for the first time in three months, sick of pretending his life is fine and his heart is even better.

His world is collapsing and so is hers, but this is Lily and Hugo, and they're not ever going to admit this.

He curls up on the couch and stares at the lilies he gave her sitting in their vase, pretending he doesn't know she's doing the same in some far off motel.

.

_Hey lady, said I don't want to fight_

_Like pretty girls need cowboys_

_I need you here tonight_

.

She comes back in the morning, red-faced and with puffy eyes. They hug and he makes her coffee for breakfast. She smiles when he starts cleaning the kitchen benches, and he laughs at her confession that she had cereal for dinner,

Suddenly it's Hugo and it's Lily and their slowly collapsing world makes sense again.

.

He gets back from his job at the ministry to find her sitting on the couch, reading a letter. She looks up and announces in an excited voice "Roxanne's coming!"

It's the first time Hugo has seen her truly happy in a while, and it fills him with unreasonable jealousy that it's not him she reserves this excitement.

It's like a sore that festers, red and blistered and located somewhere in his ribcage beating a hundred miles an hour and looking somewhat like it's about to explode. It's jealousy and he hates it, because he's glad Lily is happy (oh how glad he is) but it's not right that he feels bad someone else is responsible.

.

She throws herself into planning, organizing a party to celebrate Roxanne's return from Romania. It's big and festive and he lets her do it, because the state of his finances is not anywhere near as important as her happiness.

Roxanne arrives, and the first few days are a blur of giggling girls and window shopping. Lily drags him from place to place, enthusiasm in her face and joy in her smile.

He doesn't have it in him to refuse her.

.

It's three days into her visit that Roxanne finally corners him.

The words she says spill out the end like nothing else has and he can only hope Lily won't end with him.

.

_She's' always searching_

_And the hours late_

_Don't wanna hear it's all gonna end soon_

_And I'm not crazy, I'm in control_

_And all my friends still know_

.

Roxanne leaves in a flurry of tears and promises to see each other soon, and Hugo is sad to see her go. She was Lily's lifeline, her sanctuary almost, the best friend Hugo has spent six months trying to be. He'll miss her vibrancy, and her compassion, but he's secretly glad to leave her too-knowing eyes and sympathetic smiles.

They fight again that night, a whirling mess of insults and accusations. They're screaming and yelling and both seeing red. He can't stand her, her arrogance and attitude, and he's finally about to crack.

They wake up on opposite sides of the apartment this time, tired and sorry and full of apologies. Hugo is meant to be a pacifist, but he hates this blue, serious, quiet calm because there are too many things being held back and too many words left unsaid.

At least when they were arguing their world made sense.

.

Thye're walking back from the train station, arm in arm and nudging each other off the sidewalk, laughing like nothing else matters, because to them it doesn't.

They stop at a park to play on the swings, telling each other off for being so childish. Within a few minutes, the clouds close over like curtains on a stage and the rain starts bucketing down, soaking them to the bones within seconds. She's sitting there in her summer dress, red curls plastered to her head and face alight with the type of joy she reserves for rain and black and white movies. He leans forwards and their mouths collide.

They've waited far too long for this, he thinks.

.

They get back to the apartment and nothing else matters but Hugo and Lily.

.

Lily leaves the day after, her things gone and her bed on the couch made and empty. There's a note on the fridge, but he can't bring himself to read it. It's not until he's completely cleaned the apartment that he opens it, with surprisingly steady fingers.

He takes a deep breath and starts to read.

.

It's a year later and Hugo is sitting in a bar, looking out for a girl with red hair and an enchanting smile like he has been every day since she left.

A pretty girl with brown hair comes up, fluttering her eyelashes and flicking her hair.

He's about to tell her he's waiting for someone, like he has every time someone has asked him, but why pretend she's ever going to turn up?

Hugo looks up and smiles tentatively as she holds her hand out. He takes it and she leads him out onto the dancefloor.

Maybe it'll all work out, he thinks.

.

_I'm on one knee, lover please_

_How can I put it more simply?_

_And I wait, for your invitation_

_And I'm so so so, so over waiting_

_I'm on one knee, lover please_

_How can I put it more simply?_

.

He sends Lily one last letter. It isn't the first he's sent her, he's been writing to her every week since she left, but this one is different. He hopes she understands when he says he's moved on. He hopes she won't ever forget him.

But most of all, he hopes that one day he'll stop wishing for her crazy, joyful, beautiful red light to come back into his life, because by now, he is _so over waiting_.

* * *

><p><strong>i'm sorry for how bad it is, especially the end, and how little it has to do with red, but i have to have it in by the 30th, so i might as well go with this. r&amp;r?<strong>


	2. orange

Day 2 -

**Colour:** Orange

**Song**: Does Your Mother Know by ABBA

**Prompts**(optional) : chic & apple martini

* * *

><p>She enters the club alone, frocked up in a slim, grey dress, with her hair done perfectly in orange ringlets. The room is too full for anyone to notice her, and she's a little affronted before realising this is for the best.<p>

But this is still Lily Potter, and she's meant to be a firework, not just another star.

She walks over to the bar and is about to order a champagne when a hand clamps over hers and a voice says "Two apple martinis, thanks."

She raises an eyebrow, but the boy just shakes his head. "Trust me." She half-smiles and turns to look at the bar-tender. He's looking at her with a question in his eyes, and she just raises her eyebrows and waits. He gets the cue and turns around to start mixing their martinis.

The drinks arrive but the boy ignores them, his eyes travelling from her grey stilettos to her perfect curls. She feels exposed, like her bare legs are a little too long under that dress, and her pale shoulders are a little unprotected without straps. She likes it, likes the idea that she's grown up enough to sneak out like this, and she pushes the doubt to one side, like she has done so many times with boys' hearts.

"What's a pretty girl like you doing, drinking champagne-" he asks, and she gets ready to lie, pretend she's old enough to drink in this muggle bar, but he keeps talking. "–when there are apple martinis on the menu?" He winks, and she can tell he knows what he almost asked.

She laughs and shrugs her pale shoulders, the lights reflecting off the material of her dress.

He's hot, she can give him that. His comments get more and more flirtatious as they talk, but Lily knows this boy, knows him well, even if he doesn't recognise her. This is one boy she can't take a chance on, because he's far too much like the smoke that comes out of his cigarettes. Volatile and intriguing, but not at all substantial. He has a radiant, powerful glow about him, like he could charm the world and steal her heart (or something just as impossible).

"Does your mother know you're out?" he asks, half disapproving, half joking.

"If she does, she doesn't know I'm with you."

"All the better for her. She'll probably be able to sleep at night," he says, flirting outrageously and smirking slightly.

"I didn't catch your name by the way." she says, after the laughter has died down. She adopts an innocent expression, pretending she's just another muggle girl.

"I must not have very good aim then." She laughs again and decides that this boy is far smarter than any other she's met at a bar.

He holds out a hand and waits like a gentleman for her to nod and take it in her delicate one.

Her slim fingers are sprinkled with freckles, the kind she could conceal if she wanted to, but tonight she can't be bothered. He leads her over to the dance floor and they start to twirl.

They dance until they're both so tired he has to help her over to the bar again. They both order another martini each and take it out into the night. The air is cool on their faces and their skin glistens in the light from streetlamps.

"Let me get my coat." He says, turning to walk back into the bar.

"Where are we going?" she calls out after him, but he only offers a muttered "You'll see."

"Orange, really?" she says, staring at his lurid coat.

"We match." Is all he says before taking her hand and leading her out onto the street.

They spend the night strolling through the park and wandering along empty London streets. He takes her hand and waltzes her down a wide avenue like it's an old fashioned ballroom, making her laugh like she hasn't done in weeks. She doesn't notice where they are until they arrive outside her front door, his coat draped around her shoulders.

That's when she realises that Scorpius Malfoy does, is fact, know exactly who she is.

* * *

><p><strong>r&amp;r?<strong>


	3. yellow

Day 3-

**Colour**: Yellow

**Song**: Fix You by Coldplay

* * *

><p><em>When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep<em>

_And the tears come streaming down your face_

_Lights will guide you home_  
><em>And ignite your bones<em>  
><em>And I will try to fix you<em>

_When you're too in love to let it go_  
><em>But if you never try you'll never know<em>  
><em>Just what you're worth<em>

* * *

><p>She sits up watching muggle television late into the night, the kind of catastrophe she knows no one is going to prevent. The people move mindlessly across the screen, their mouths opening and closing silently. The tears stream down her cheeks as she clutches a cushion to her chest and pretends she doesn't feel a thing.<p>

Lily Potter has always been able to lie, but not once has she ever believed herself.

.

he spins her around, laughing as she clutches at her beanie and holds on to her scarf. she tries to frown but her cheeks just stretch up into a smile, the kind he lives for and she never holds back.

.

Lysander opens the door quietly; all Lily's protective charms mean nothing against the boy who knows her inside out and back to front. She's curled up on the couch, her feet tucked under a blanket and her eyes staring blankly ahead. He comes over pulls the blankets up to her neck before turning around and heading into the kitchen. He makes her tea and they sit on the couch and talk. He tells her of his job at the Daily Prophet and what he wants to do afterwards. He tells her of the creatures he discovered off the coast of Fiji and his new promotion. He tells her about Roxanne's excitement at inheriting the store and Dominique's time in France.

He leaves at eleven, saying he has to be at the office and he's already late. He leaves her blowing at her still full cup of tea and sitting with her head in her hands.

He figures it's not much of a conversation if he's the only one talking, but he wouldn't give these moments up for the world.

.

it started to get complicated after that. people said he was too old, she was too young, they were practically family. he started seeing more of victoire until one day, he was just gone. he'd left for france with her, leaving poor lily all alone in london.

sometimes, it's all she could do not to start screaming at the mention of paris.

.

He comes again the next day, bringing a newspaper and more tea. She manages to half-smile at him today, and he grins back brightly. That's what she likes about Lysander- he's cheery and open and welcoming no matter how much of a ruin she is (and god, look at her- have you ever seen something more of a catastrophe?). She sits up, and they start to talk.

.

she's sitting on the floor where he left her, the tears coming thick and fast down her cheeks. "teddy." she mutters. "teddy, teddy, teddy." she repeats his name until her voice is hoarse and she can't think of anything but him.

she picks up her muggle telephone and dials the number she's had memorized since she was fourteen.

lysander arrives within minutes.

.

She's sitting on the window sill, looking out across the streets of London.

It's 1am and she's so tired she can't sleep, sick of _Teddy, Teddy, Teddy_ repeating itself over and over in her mind. She wants to hate him, wants to scream and rage and cause him the pain he caused her but it's not like Lily Potter to hate anyone and so she just _can't_.

She's never hated that part of her as much as she does now.

.

she's sitting in a ball on the table, staring at the wall like it's a foreign language she's trying to decipher. she can hear lysander enter the apartment but she doesn't turn to look at him; today, she can't muster up the energy. he puts something down on the floor and approaches her cautiously. "lily?" he asks. she tilts her head, her eyes still on the wall in front of her. he comes into her range of vision, and pulls her knees around so she's facing him, her legs dangling off the edge. he takes a deep breath and starts to lean forwards.

it's not like it was with teddy, and at first she thinks it's because there's none of that desperation. but then she realises there's more, because she can feel lysander barely hanging on, pouring himself into this one kiss and lily's scared. she's like a deer in the headlights and she does the only thing she can. she pulls away and turns, pushing herself off the table. she's not ready for that kind of commitment yet, not ready for anything because her stupid super hero is serenading some other stupid girl in paris, and it was meant to be her, it's still meant to be her, but it's not. lysander grabs her wrist and she tries to shake free but she's not strong enough. "lily, look at me." she turns her head away, to look at the kitchen doorway. she tries to avoid his eyes, but it's like they're pulling her downwards, like sinking sand she'll never get out of.

"ly- i can't. i just can't. not now, not so soon." he lets her go and she runs out of her own apartment like nothing can stop her. she can feel his pain echoing through her head, her name repeated over and over again. _lily, lily, lily, lily, lily_. she shakes her head, trying to clear it of the memory of his voice, and her betrayal.

"i can't, i just can't."

_i just can't._

.

She's sitting on the floor clutching a bottle of firewhiskey, the tears falling freely and the sobs coming out in gasps. She's a wreck, a whole bloody mess of broken dreams and a broken heart and god, she's just such a catastrophe. She stands up and heads towards the door of her apartment, the bottle slipping from her fingers and landing with a thud on the carpet. She opens the door and steps out of her little world for the first time in weeks. She's barely out of the doorway before she's spinning into thin air.

.

teddy leaves her alone on the floor as he walks out of her apartment, his last words dripping off the tension strung out across the room. she can't help it, because he was her whole bloody world, and now he's just _not_. he left her, and she should have expected it, but you can trick yourself into thinking someone loves you, and she guesses she must have. He left her for someone else, not like lysander would. lysander would stay, and maybe that's the difference between them.

she hugs a pillow to her chest and hopes she doesn't splinter into a million broken pieces.

.

Lysander looks up from his desk with surprise. She stands in the middle of his lounge room, her face red and her eyes wary.

He doesn't have any enchantments around his house, which is lucky, because if he did she'd be screwed. She's in no state to think clearly, let alone perform magic.

"Lily? Lily, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Ly. I'm so sorry. I messed it all up and I'm such a bloody mess and-" He silences her with a hug, full of warmth and sunshine and pushing the gloom out of her eyes like cobwebs from an old book.

They stand like that for longer than she can say, wrapped up in their own little world and the sunshine Lysander brought into it.

They sit on the windowsill with their feet dangling over the edge, watching the sun set on a new beginning for them. It's not all okay, Lily don't know if the hole Teddy left will ever be repaired, but she's okay.

.

The gaping hole in the middle of her heart is now patched up with sunshine and light and the kind of happiness only Lysander can bring. He hasn't kissed her since then, and he promises he never will, unless she wants it, but she's content just being friends, because the world makes more sense with Lysander in it, she thinks.


	4. green

Day 3-

**Colour:** Green

**Song:** Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift

**Prompts**(optional): assorted && navy glimmer

lilylysandermolly

* * *

><p>lily&amp;lysander. forever&amp;always. a promise written on their hearts that was synonymous with happily ever afters.<p>

lily can't help but notice the past tense of her forever.

.

lily starts running, her feet pounding against the concrete and her hair whipping her face. her dress billows out behind her and thoughts cascade through her mind like they can't get out fast enough. she's already late, but this is lily, and she can charm her way out of anything, so it doesn't matter much.

she arrives, panting, with her face red from the exhertion and her hair a halo around her face. lysander's face breaks out into a grin when he sees her there, biting her fingernails and looking anxiously around the room for him. he waves and she weaves her way over to him, eyes following her across the room from almost every table. she smiles at him like today is the best day of her life and he smiles back like he's been waiting for this moment forever.

.

they continue like this for four and a half years.

.

it's the middle of summer and their days consist of laughing too hard and smiling too much. people say they're perfect, and they blush and giggle, but neither can help but agree.

their story is one of promises that come true and forevers that last, and it's not ever going to change.

.

the story ends somewhere in their sixth year. they're in a coffee shop in hogsmeade, laughing and flirting and continuing the happily ever after that started long before they first went out.

molly enters the shop in her shortest skirt and tightest top, a smile glued onto her face like boys are to her every move.

lysander doesn't even glance her way but molly makes her way over to their table and sits herself down like she's long expected.

they talk and laugh the whole way up to hogwarts afterwards, only separating once they get to the commonroom.

looking back, lily can see that this was the beginning of the end.

.

every story ends in one moment, and for them, it was a tuesday morning and an almost deserted coffee shop.

.

lily can't go on the next hogsmeade trip, so lysander goes without her, after promising to bring back a block honeydukes chocolate. molly is waiting at the portrait hole, and links her arm in his as they set off for hogsmeade. lysander is surprised, but he goes with it anyway, because he's never been one to say no, and besides, lily and molly are good friends.

they come back tired and laughing, and lily looks up from her essay to see them kissing like the world was about to end. she drops her quill on the floor, and stands up, ink spilling across her parchment. she starts backing away, her whole world collapsing in on one moment, like a giant explosive supernova.

lysander reels back, pushing molly away. she stands there, shocked, as he turns around and climbs through the portrait hole, going over to where he last saw lily. she's gone, and his heart tears, but he blocks it out, because this is lysander's way of forgetting.

he wipes the ink off her essay and sits down to finish it off.

.

lily doesn't turn up for class the next day, but lysander dutifully hands in all her homework as well as his own, pretending to be deaf when the teachers ask why it's in his handwriting.

the teachers are far too used to having these two skive class, but this time it's just lily, and lysander is looking miserable and right now, the world just doesn't make sense. they question him more than they would anyone else, because this is lysander we're talking about, and the oddest part about that is that we're not talking about lily too.

.

lily comes down for dinner, and the first thing she sees is lysander and molly sitting together at the far end of the table. she catches molly's eye and looks away, slipping into a seat between two noisy groups of gryffindors, and pretending she isn't dying inside.

.

"molly, you can't just do that." he says, in the kind of annoyed voice that for lysander means positively furious.

"are you calling it quits on us?" she asks innocently, feigning the hurt she knows she's causing her best friend.

"there was no us. but yeah- i'm calling it quits. i love you like a friend , but i love her like nothing else."

her eyes catch on something behind him but he doesn't look. he's sick of being distracted and he's sick with guilt he knows he shouldn't be feeling.

molly checks that lily is looking before leaning in.

.

a year later and the world is revolving around a new couple. forever&always. a promise written on their hearts that is synonymous with happily ever afters.

lily hates how wrong molly&lysander sounds.

.

she looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list. she looks at lysander like he's hers.

and she looks at lily like she's a trend and she's _so damn over it_.

.

rumours start flying the day that lily and lysander collapse. lily hates it- she hates how the world seems to collapse from underneath her when people wolfwhistle at them kissing in the corridor. hates how the world starts to spin and tears starts to creep down her face. it's one of these moments, when her world is threatening to explode around, that she gives up.

and suddenly, the world makes sense again.

.

"you messed with the wrong girl, mols." she whispers, getting her wand out and flicking it quickly, up, down, up again. molly's skirt flies up, putting her knickers on display for the world. molly turns, furious, but lily's already gone.

from that day forwards, it just gets worse.

.

lily doesn't stop, because molly is just a _fake_ and lysander is _hers_ and her cousin had _no right to do that_.

she can tell molly has no idea what she's doing because she's molly weasley, and effort is not in her vocabulary, but this is lily potter we're talking about, and _she is going to win._

_._

_do you still feel like you know what you're doing, because i don't think you do._

_show me how much better you are (you deserve some applause)._

_she took him faster than you can say sabotage._

* * *

><p><strong>it was crappy, i know, but reviews would still be much appreciated, to help me improve.<strong>


	5. blue

Day 5

**colour:** blue

**song:** Set Fire To The Rain - Adele

**prompts: **(optional): river & pebble

RoxanneOCLily

* * *

><p>She stands at the side of the river, skimming pebbles on the smooth surface. Ripples envelope the banks on either side, splashing against the sand that runs down to meet the water.<br>It's a lovely picture, the shimmering water and cloudless sky, fit for a frame and a place on someone's mantle.  
>A boy comes into the picture, walking slowly, his feet scuffing against the pebbles and his hands in his pockets.<br>He looks out of place, a blot of ink on blank parchment, and something that really shouldn't be there.  
>She turns, too fast for this pretty picture, almost like she could feel him coming. They lock eyes and the world collapses, just for a moment, and there's nothing but them and the portrait they used to make.<br>But then she looks away, and the illusion is gone.  
>He starts walking towards her, a silhouette even in the sunlight and a shadow on the page that is that day. She pretends she doesn't notice, but baby, how could she not?<p>

They were once a happily ever after, you know. She was once a broken tragedy, and he was once her knight in shining armour. She came to him with tears and tattered dreams, and he gave her hope and patched them back up again until she couldn't help but fall for him.

Then Lily came, twirled the boy around her finger, and he fell all over her.

The knight in shining armour was gone, and the girl was forgotten.

She throws another pebble and watches as it skims the water, causing ripples to spread out from where it bounces off the river's surface.  
>She couldn't handle it. Couldn't handle the emptiness that welled up inside her when he wasn't there.<br>So she gave up, on both him and her whole calm façade. She turned into a mess, a raging fire hell-bent on consuming the whole world, but at least it was something. At least it wasn't that horrible, blue, draining e m p t i n e s s.

She ignores the boy. He is of no importance, not today, not since he abandoned her. She keeps watching this beautiful picture unfold around her, because frankly, it is much more interesting.

The rain that had consumed her finally dried up. She set it alight and watched her emptiness burn with it, letting every bit of her sadness drain away until she was nothing but happiness and anger and passion. She hated her cousin, with a passion she wouldn't admit, and hated the boy just as much, because he was once her knight in shining armour. She could feel all her happiness turn into anger, curl up inside her, waiting for her to let it go. She hated that feeling almost as much as she hated her cousin.

She lets the wind blow across her face, feeling it take away all her energy. She's content in this pretty picture she has made of her life, and this boy will not take that away from her.

It's been a long time, and she has lost all her anger. She doesn't care for him, not anymore. For though she pretended she didn't before, she could feel her heart beat when he looked her way, and her body tense when he ignored her. Now she doesn't. He is just another muggle boy her cousin is toying with, and she is finally content.

She has finally started to heal, and at first she hated it, because it felt just like the emptiness she had before, but now she realises this is nothing like that. Now, she is happy, honestly and sincerely, and she wouldn't have it any other way. She is a calm lake to the ocean of despair she used to be, a drop of rain to the torrent that came when he left.

The boy leaves the picture, his blot of ink on that smooth picture drying up as he walks away from her. She doesn't mind, just picks up another rock and skims it across the water.


End file.
